


it started with a doubt

by Hibari_chan



Series: rusty edges [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_chan/pseuds/Hibari_chan
Summary: Every one knows, that Omegas enter their first mating heat around ten years old. It takes three days and Omega must be mated within this time or die painful death.When Mello entered his heat after New Year's celebration, his planned partner was away...Or: How those two creeps got together in the first place :-)





	it started with a doubt

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am veeery lazy to re-read this and correct any mistakes.
> 
> I do not own any Death Note characters (sadly) and I appreciate any comments or kudos :-)
> 
> I hope you will like this story. Enjoy!

L was enjoying his morning tea, the first one in the New year. The celebrations were loud, full of colourful fireworks, as every year since he remembered and he watched them silently from his open window. The winter breeze was calming and fresh, bringing all the fragrances of a midnight with it. He still remembered its touch on his cheeks, making them red with cold. 

He was content now as his cases awaited him. But, just for a while, he looked out from his window, seeking the white fog with golden reflection, announcing the approaching dawn. 

L put his lollipop out of the tea to sip at it. The black tea with a little flavour of milk tasted wonderful on his tongue and perfectly complemented the strawberry tart he slowly ate. There was nothing that could disturb his hardly won peace, or at least he though that.

He was nineteen. He was famous. He was genius. He always perfectly calculated just the right time for his morning routine. Some fluids to hydrate his body, sugar to wake up his brain. All to ensure his optimal performance through the rest of the day.

It was something he needed and had no problem anxiously defend. Watari and Roger learned not to disturb him until seven o’clock when he would gladly welcome their visit. 

But today they violated this unwritten rule and burst in L’s apartment long before six in the morning. 

“Lawliet,” Watari gasped. In his eyes were well-visible anxiety and fear. He reeked. L shrugged his nose — the smell was appealing, sure, but Watari’s usual smell was more mild and not so aggressive. L wasn’t used to see his mentor and close friend in such a disturbed state and it immediately made him worry for him.

“Good morning, Watari,” he said as calmly as he could in those circumstances. Something was clearly wrong. “You are there very early.”

L stirred his morning tea with his strawberry lollipop. 

“It is Mello,” Watari sort of explained. The young Omega was always a little piece of devilishness, causing trouble all day and every day. It wasn’t uncommon to hear Watari or Roger to complain to him about the child’s behaviour issues. To wild for an Omega, they said, too untamed. Lawliet met him only a few times, as he preferred the company of adults more than with children — although he never refused to babysit them and teach them all he knew.

They were valuable assets for the bright future he wished for. 

“His heat started.”

L’s eyes widened. Omega in heat was very vulnerable, burned from inside by the heat and it was claimed to be a very painful experience. Omegas in their first heat would not survive more than three days without being mated with Alpha strong enough to protect the Omega for the rest of theirs live. The bond was unbreakable one and lasted for a lifetime. 

Because of this, Alphas were chosen long before. 

“I see,” L said calmly. “But it doesn’t concern me, Watari. Now, I would like to enjoy the rest of my morning in peace. The sun isn’t up yet.”

“Andreas is currently undercover and oversea. There is no possible way he can get there in three days.”

There was an error in calculations L couldn’t understand. He sipped at his tea. “Then Mello will die…”

There was no possible way they would accept outsider in their mist. Their primary concern was the protection and safety of the children and young teens inside the Wammi’s house. The only old enough unmated Alpha in the orphanage was L himself. 

“… or I will mate with him. You came there so early to ask me, didn’t you?”

“I did. Mello may be prankster, but he is very intelligent and he excels in every class, solving problems with the utmost care for details. It would be great loss for all of us.”

“I am aware he is considered as possible successor to me. He must made impression to earn that.”

Watari nodded. “Lawliet, I never asked you for single favour…”

L frowned. It never occurred to him that he would ever take mate. Yes, he was successful and wealthy enough to secure mate and a family, should he ever wish it. He was granted lavish apartment there, but he spent only a few weeks a year in his own home. His cases always held him away… it seemed like impossible to have an Omega mate. They preferred to have one home, safe nest they can transform as they wish and their mate by their side as often as possible. It would mean more time in England than he was used to in the past. Sharing his own space.

Mello was very beautiful, with his long golden locks and perfectly sculpted lips and he had lots of baby fat still, as he was only ten years old. Lawliet only slightly understood the nature of the Omegas. They were so tiny and childish and they had to be mated when their bodies were undeveloped… it was most probably because Omegas no one wanted were prey. Weak. Vulnerable. 

Without no one to care for them, they slowly died. They had to secure an Alpha for them soon enough to be protected for the rest of theirs life.

He put his cup on the table, next to his half-eaten strawberry tart. He was not prepared to be an Alpha to an Omega, but his choices were limited. It was his duty to save lives, not condemn people around him to painful and slow death. 

L was aware that Watari would not came to him if there was any other way. Situation was desperate and out of hand.

“All right,” he sighed in the end. “Bring him there. It takes only one mating, yes? Then the heat will end.”

“Yes, it is only a mating heat. You need to bite him, leave your mark on him. There is no need to penetrate him, just make him come in the moment you will bite him. His body is small, Lawliet. Be gentle with him.”

“He is little child, Watari. I am not attracted to children. I will do only what is necessary for his survival.”

The thought of sleeping with a little boy was disgusting. He will make him come with his hand and that will be all. It will not take long with the Omega lost in his heat.

“Thank you Lawliet. We are very grateful.”

L watched Watari as he left his apartment and wondered if he just didn’t make his biggest mistake in life. 

+++

By the time Watari and Mello arrived, L was dressed in his signature white t-shirt and simple pants. There was clean cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in his hand and he looked positively lost in his new case.

Mello was all sweaty and trebling. Watari wrapped him in soft blanket and hold him around his shoulders. 

“Lawliet?” Watari interrupted L’s concentration with his loud voice. “I brought Mello. Should I bring him to your bedroom?”

The sweat, irresistible scent of Omega in heat hit L hard when he looked at his guests. His eyes immediately pinned on the Omega shaking posture. Mello was tired, in pain and moaning softly with need. L was surprised with his strong reaction to him… the only thing he desired was to take the Omega someplace safe, bite him and provide for him. His case forgotten in mere second.

He raised up from the cushion chair and hurried to the Omega, growling angrily at Watari to scare him off, completely lost in his primal urges as every Alpha who intended take mate. He took the Omega in his arms and held him tightly. The sweat Omega smell was overwhelming his senses. 

It seemed like his own Alpha smell comforted Mello, as he contently put his head on Alpha’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

L growled once more and hurried to his comfy bedroom. It was small, but cozy place with good quality mattress on three-person bed he was quite grateful for now. He pushed the covers to the side and laid down his future mate. L quickly undressed himself before he removed the blanket from Mello’s body.

Mello was moaning and whimpering with unsatisfied need that cumulated in his belly. L covered his small body with his own and kissed him on lips with great care, painfully aware that he could hurt his little mate and that today was not for his satisfaction but for making the Omega welcome and safe. He found it hard to control his urges, but he was headstrong when he wanted… so he swallowed his excitement and reached for his Omega’s cock to pump it. It was hard already. 

He looked in his Omega’s eyes and smiled. “It is all right. I am gonna take such a good care of you,” he promised gently. “There is no need to be afraid. Just let go. It will be over soon. The pain,.. everything. I promise,” L whispered to Mello. His hand was working in quick movements and Mello’s eyes showed how close he was to the orgasm. 

L smiled at him once more and kissed Mello’s neck on the spot he expected to bite him. 

It was really quick affair with the Omega so lost in his need. Only a few second after the kiss, Mello was screaming with release and then with pain as L bitten him and marked him as his own. 

Lawliet felt when the bond formed. It was so right and fulfilling feeling to be bound with someone else. Where he always felt only emptiness was warmth and love and presence of another being. It was priceless.

He, finally, felt complete. 

Mello lied beneath him, trying to breath. His body was sweaty and filthy with blood and semen. 

L never really knew what to do and how to act. Interaction with people made him anxious sometimes as his social skills were almost non-existent. Watari was his primary caretaker since he was a little boy and without him, L would be lost.

But now he just knew what to do. Maybe it was the bloody instinct of and Alpha that seemed to always know what is needed to do next, he was not sure yet. 

He kissed Mello on his forehead - the child was slowly falling into well-deserved sleep. L went to the bathroom and brought wet towel to clean his mate. The bite mark needed to be disinfected and Mello needed bath, but it all could wait after he will wake up.

For now, L left him to his sleep.

Returning to work was never easy again. 

+++

In the six hours that followed Watari moved all of Mello’s possessions to L’s apartment. More clothes and furniture arrived as well, to make the Omega feel welcomed. Lawliet insisted on latest technologies for Mello’s workspace and lots of books for his library about Mello’s favourite subjects. 

It took some time for Alpha to be satisfied with the changes. The instinct in him screamed to provide for his new mate, so he bought some toys and puzzles and even a new plush toy for a bed. 

Watari suggested to buy bath foam, so he did. It was perfect for the bath Mello desperately needed. 

His caretaker seemed to be extremely proud at him.

When Mello finally woke up, L and Watari were in the living room, talking about L’s case. He was naked, covered only in his blanket, when he walked out from the bedroom. He was blushing from the embarrassment and his long golden locks were tangled and wet from the sweat. 

“I… uhm…”

Both men turned to him. One with relief, the other was possessive.

“Mello,” Watari smiled at the young boy. “How do you feel?”

Mello nervously bitten his lip. “It… doesn’t hurt anymore,” he whispered. “But I am tired.”

“It is to be expected. You should take a bath and I will disinfect your bite mark after that.”

“Thank you, Watari,” child murmured. 

L made a few steps to his Omega and reached out to him with his hand. “Come, Mello. I will help you with the bath,” he said in his most calming Alpha voice. Mello seemed to be a little afraid and his job was to make him feel safe and content. “It will help you. You can go to sleep again after that, I promise.”

Mello nodded. “As you wish, Alpha,” he said nervously.

“My name is Lawliet. You can call me that, when we are alone. Call me Ryuzaki outside.”

“Mi-Mihael. My name is Mihael.”

L smiled at the boy and took his hand. “Come. We have rest of our lives to know each other, but you need to bathe now.”

He guided Mello to the bathroom and prepared his bath with the honey scented bath foam. Mello watched him nervously all the time but looked pleased with the bath and the foam bubbles he could play with.

Mello let L remove his blanket and help him into the hot water. It was nice to be cared for. 

“I need to return to work. Watari will bring you clean clothes and the bed will be changed also. Try to rest, Mihael. I will be in the living room, if you need anything.”

L headed for the door when Mello stopped him. “Lawliet?”

“Yes?”

“I thought I am gonna belong to Andreas.”

L growled. “You belong to no one but yourself, Mihael. He is on a mission, and I was the only unmated Alpha suitable for you. I am gonna take our bond seriously and I will take good care of you.”

“Thank you… for saving my life.”

“Don’t mention it.”

+++

Since then, L’s life never been calm and peaceful again. He was bonded to feisty little Omega who tested the limits of his patience, was cheeky and playful and was playing on his nerves all the time. His empty, cold apartment changed into warm place, full of things, furniture, plants and Mello’s mischief. 

L was not even angry.

He watched his beautiful Omega to grow up and become handsome teenager with much shorter hair and impressive intellect. His competitive nature was tested in his rocky relationship with Near and he soon gained reputation for being headstrong, quarrelsome and emotional.

Those were great years. Simple years, full of innocent banter and slowly blossoming love. It almost didn’t come as a surprise, when he realised he was completely and utterly in love with his Omega. The day when Mello admitted that he is also in love with him was the best day in L’s life.

In the long run, mating with Mello was the best decision he ever made.

He never regretted it.


End file.
